


Here With You

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spends one more intimate night with Dean before he loses his loyalty forever. Set during Episode 20, Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

The moment Dean prayed to Castiel when he was alone; he wasn’t left waiting for very long. Sometimes Castiel took well over two hours to appear. Castiel had appeared with the familiar flutter of wings. The lights in the room were low as if Dean had been nurturing a hangover but still wanted to see. Guilt flooded Castiel when he saw the loyalty shining in Dean’s green eyes. It hurt to know after everything lately Dean still believed him and still thought he was good. 

“You came.” Dean’s voice was gruff, as though he had been screaming. Which of course he had been since he had been praying for well near an hour. 

“Of course, Dean. You’re my friend.” Castiel responded and reach out to touch Dean’s shoulder. Except he had ended up missing the shoulder and found Dean’s cheek. Castiel’s fingers spread over Dean’s slightly freckled cheek; the skin smoother than what he ever thought it would be. 

“I wanted to talk to you alone, Cas.” Dean said, leaning into the touch slightly. There was the barest hint of whiskey on his breath but Castiel didn’t mind. The smell was a part of Dean and it was what made him Dean. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked even though he knew everything. He knew Bobby and Sam weren’t trusting him and Dean was the only one who was still defending him. 

“You haven’t betrayed us, have you?” Dean’s green eyes were unsure, flickering over Castiel’s face and searching for any hint that Castiel would lie to him. 

Castiel didn’t answer the question. Instead he lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. He wasn’t sure how to answer the question in the first place and he certainly didn’t want to ruin what he had with Dean. Out of everyone, Castiel had a soft spot for Dean. Their bond was the strongest since he had left his mark on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s question was forgotten with the kiss. Castiel could read it in his mind and relaxed as he pushed Dean against the gaudy wall of the motel. He pressed his body as close as he could to Dean. Castiel needed to redeem himself in Dean’s eyes even if Dean didn’t know. The desperate pulse of acceptance and forgiveness for something Dean wasn’t of aware was great. It consumed Castiel entirely. 

“I need you, Dean.” Castiel whispered when he pulled away from Dean’s lips. The physical comfort of sex wasn’t unfamiliar between Castiel and Dean. It had started out innocently enough but as time went on they couldn’t help the attraction they held for each other. 

Dean didn’t say anything else; there wasn’t a need for words. Castiel cupped Dean’s face before kissing him again, this time plying his mouth open. The taste of whiskey was stronger this time as Castiel plunged his tongue deeper and swiped it through Dean’s mouth. Dean was breathing through his nose, the small rush of air tickling Castiel’s upper lip. 

Dean’s hands rested on Castiel’s hips through the thick trench coat. Castiel could barely feel their weight through all the fabric. He shrugged his shoulders as he removed his hands from Dean’s face. It piled to the floor in a rush and the sound of fabric barely penetrated the air. 

They were quick to undress each other; this wasn’t the time for slow lovemaking. Castiel needed to feel Dean, to know that he was still wanted by Dean. The angel knew once Dean found the truth out he would never see Dean again. If it wasn’t for the civil war in heaven, Castiel could stay by his side. 

Raphael didn’t have a place in this moment and Castiel threw the thoughts right out of his head. Instead he pulled Dean so that his legs wound around his waist, their swelling erections brushing against each others. Dean hissed at the contact and pressed his lips harsher against Castiel’s. 

They tried to crawl into each other, wave after wave of emotion crashing through each other. For Dean this was much more than just one of his trysts. He had cut them off when this arrangement had started and Castiel would wrinkle his nose when he saw Dean. 

It had been cute at first until Castiel had pushed Dean against and fucked him. It had taken Dean weeks to admit that he had liked what had transpired between that time. And any opportunity Dean got that he could tease Castiel into that mindset, he would take it. Their bond was unlike anything Castiel or Dean had ever known or felt before. It went deep into Dean’s soul; touching his very core. 

Fingers were dancing down Dean’s back, feeling the skin and memorizing the texture of Dean’s flesh. Castiel committed every sound to his mind knowing that one day he would never hear them. Dean would never make them for him ever again and he already was mourning the loss. His heart ached for the time he would lose Dean and it was expressed through his kiss. 

Dean was confused with the way Castiel was kissing him; it was like Castiel was telling him goodbye. Dean tried to speak when he pulled away but Castiel wasn’t allowing him time to ask what was on his mind. Castiel’s fingers were already stretching him and then the press of Castiel’s cock was there. 

He pushed in easily with hardly any resistance on Dean’s part and a stuttered moan left his lips when Castiel was fully seated. There were advantages to having sex with an angel and instant lube was the first one. There was no awkward search for the small tube when Castiel could conjure it whenever the mood struck him. Castiel was still for several moments even though he knew Dean was used to having him in him. 

Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s. “I love you. Never forget that, Dean. No matter what.”

“I know.” Dean replied, his green eyes still open. Castiel wouldn’t get the reference and he knew that the angel would try to decipher what he meant. Those three little words were hard for Dean and Castiel knew that there was a chance he would never hear them. 

Castiel gave a small push of his hips and groaned at the tight heat that gripped his cock. Dean always felt amazing and like home. He never gave a thought as to what his Father would think of him in moments like these since Castiel couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean was all that mattered and he would do whatever it took to protect Dean and the loyalty that was still residing in his mind. 

They rocked against each other almost violently and fed on their desire for each other. Dean was saying Castiel’s name like a prayer with every thrust and touch on his flesh. The pleasure built in them as they fueled the fire that was always burning between them. Hungrily they kissed each other; telling volumes of just how they felt. 

Dean was always expressive during sex. Castiel had always been able to pull this side out with just a glance or touch. The prickle of pleasure and pride that he was the one who could do this to Dean welled up in Castiel. It was something he shouldn’t feel and certainly not for a human. But Dean Winchester was different from any other human he had ever met in his existence. 

Together they fell over the edge and clutched each other. Castiel had gripped Dean’s hips tightly, leaving fingerprints in his wake. Dean had gripped his lover’s upper biceps as Castiel swallowed his moan. 

They moved from the wall to the bed in an instant. It was so easy even though Castiel’s body was still shuddering from his release. He was on his back, Dean’s head resting on his chest as his hand combed through the gelled hair. Dean’s hair was another part of him Castiel loved gelled or otherwise. He couldn’t imagine the human with any other style and didn’t want to see any change on Dean’s head.

Dean made a small sound when Castiel kissed his head and then settled into sleep. Castiel didn’t rest like humans did and so he stayed awake, his thoughts moving around his head in a never-ending circle. When he lost Dean he would at least have this memory.


End file.
